Pelargonium peltatum L""Hxc3xa9rit.
xe2x80x98Fisbillyxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fisbillyxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fisbillyxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new ivy geranium cultivars with double flowers in combination with moderately vigorous growth and in various different colors. xe2x80x98Fisbillyxe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor Angelika Utecht in a controlled breeding program in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1995.
The female parent was an unnamed hybrid seedling, no. 323-1 (unpatented), derived from a cross between xe2x80x98Guishivaxe2x80x99, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,351, red-flowered, and xe2x80x98Fisamxe2x80x99, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,327, with light-violet flowers. The seedling was characterized by deep red, double flowers and small, medium-green, zoned leaves, and medium-sized, bushy plant habit. The male parent of xe2x80x98Fisbillyxe2x80x99 was the unpatented variety xe2x80x98Amethystxe2x80x99, having large, double, violet flowers with purple markings, medium to light green, zoned foliage and late flowering response.
xe2x80x98Fisbillyxe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in 1996 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fisbillyxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1996 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from these cuttings initiated in May 1997 in Hillscheid, Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fisbillyxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Fisbillyxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, and in Langley, British Columbia, Canada, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisbillyxe2x80x99, which in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Uniform light-violet colored, round, double flowers;
2. Compact, umbrella to semi-spherically shaped umbels;
3. Slightly zoned, relatively small leaves of medium to light green color;
4. Compact to medium-sized, round and bushy plant habit; and
5. Moderately late spring flowering response.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fisbillyxe2x80x99 are the variety xe2x80x98Fisamxe2x80x99, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,327, and the variety xe2x80x98Colorcade Lilacxe2x80x99, under the designation xe2x80x98Balcolilacxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,720).
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fisamxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisbillyxe2x80x99 has a similar, light violet flower color, but smaller and differently shaped flowers, which are rounder in shape and have almost twice the number of petals. Furthermore, xe2x80x98Fisbillyxe2x80x99 has smaller leaves with stronger lobes, and with only weak zonation. In comparison to xe2x80x98Colorcade Lilacxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisbillyxe2x80x99 has a slightly lighter flower color, shorter peduncles, and a more compact and more bushy plant habit.